The Lovely Tragedy
by Risen dreams
Summary: A lovely tragedy that is placed on two individuals and their journey to stay safe and importantly stay alive for each other.Amon and Robin leave Japan to try escaping the organization known as SOLOMAN, both tring to seek refuge and more in each other.


Prologue

Light was slightly pouring into the room. The source had come through a window high on the slanted ceiling. Green eyes slowly opened to the sensation of the light laying on her face.

Robin had subtly risen from her previous position. The blankets were kept around her small frame. She held them close to her body, in case someone was too walked into the room. Gently she rubbed her eyes of the last bit of sleep.

Ever so slightly she left the bed and kept the blankets around herself. Robin found her clothing and started to get dressed. The blankets slid off her shoulders as she straightens her back. She was dressed in her black pilgrim dress. The one she usually wore. Taking the discarded blanket off the floor, Robin folded the blanket and placed it back on the bed.

She turned back to look at the current room she was dwelling in. Robin had remembered the time she had spent in the room, when Nagira had took her in. Nagira was good to her. He let her stay in this room, had let her work for him as a document courier and most of all help her the information she needed to find out what she needed and more importantly who she was.

On top of it all Nagira kept her safely hidden; he was loyal in that way. He liked to joke and tease her also. The things that made Robin happy that he was on her side and that he was very smart and knew who to receive useful information from.

Robin washed her face and brushed her teeth, she looked around the empty room. Well truth be told it wasn't all empty. Her bed was on the upper ledge, she had a tub, toilet, sink and newly bought table and chairs. Robin turned the faucet off and looked off to the left side of the room, there was another empty bed. That's right she shared the room with her guardian, Amon.

Amon. God what would she have done without him. He believed in her instead of following his orders to kill her. Believing in her and helping her escape from the supposedly hunt attack back at SNT-J; she was grateful.

After a rocky beginning becoming partners, she learnt to trust him and believe in him. Amon had a demeanour about himself. He looked aloof, cold and confident but now she knew who he truly was. Amon was loyal, intelligent and brave. His tall height and dark eyes were very misleading. The dark eyes she couldn't escape, that told her what to do and that could sometime, not often made her feel safe.

Robin took a seat on a chair and rested her head on her hands, thinking about last week. It was truly eventful and fast paced week Robin had experienced in her short lifetime. The factory had collapsed and everyone was thankfully safe. The press was having a field day over the collapse of the factory and the organization was slightly exposed for their 'intentions of witches'. Seems as though not everyone knew about witches; well the ones that have true powers like element control and not those fable ones that flew on brooms and cast spells.

Anyways as the others had escaped from the factory, so did Amon and herself. Amon had taken her hand and started to guide them out of the mazes of hallways, which then began to fill with smoke and falling debris.

'It mustn't have been his first time being there.' She thought. Well since she had learned to trust in him and let him guide her too safely to now start to doubt him.

But back to the previous thought, they made it out of the building by Robin burning a hole in the wall as instructed by Amon. Both of them coughing and gasping the cool night air as they were emerged from the ruins. Amon fell to his knees and hands firmly placed on the ground. Robin just meekly looked at his form on the ground and trying to grasp the thought of surviving such a narrow escape from death. Sirens were heard in the background, growing closer to their location.

Amon got up and said "We have to get out of here." With that they began to flee from the scene.

After a day or so of staying confined in an abandoned house, until Amon called Nagira. Nagira came and picked them up; he seemed to be truly happy that they were alive. The drive wasn't long and Robin had instantly remembered the place they were at. It was the complex where she was in hiding in when she escaped the attack on STN-J. It wasn't really a home, but a place to be kept safe from the world, so it was comforting to her in away.

So now here she dwelled in the silenced of the complex. Growing tired of doing nothing, Robin went to the door and go to the corner store to buy something to eat when the door knob began to turn. Stopping in her tracks, Robin's hand went to her pocket instinctively to get her glasses in case it was a stranger. To her relief it was just Nagira and Amon coming into the room. She smiled.

"Hello Nagira, Amon." She said to the two brothers. Amon just nodded to her.

"Hello there, little Robin." Nagira said cheerfully. "Got some ramen for lunch." Holding a bag full of food and showing Robin.

After taking the noodles from the bag and all three sat at the table, they began to eat. Slurping was one of the only noises heard in the room, well since it was customary to do so in the culture. Nagira finished his meal first and let out a long contempt sigh. Amon finished afterwards and Robin finished last, feeling quite full. The room was once again silent, everyone in their own thoughts, it was Nagira first to speak.

"So..Do you have any plans on what do next?" It was obviously talking to Amon.

Amon looked straight at Nagira, his eyes held the answer. "No" It was a straight to the point answer.

Nagira shifted his hand to his pocket and got his cigarettes out. Taking one out, he placed it in his mouth and lit it. Inhaling a long drag, he let the smoke escape from his mouth. After taking a few more puffs he began to speak again. "Well I haven't confirmed it yet, but I'm not sure if SOLOMAN has figured out if you're alive or not..."

~*__*~

So I leave this as my prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and come back to see the next chapter!

Leave a review on how you feel about the chapter, if you like it or not.

-Emilie


End file.
